Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a rack for holding the lawn sprinkler nozzles, and more particularly to a rack for holding the pistol-type lawn sprinkler nozzles.
There are a variety of conventional racks, which are designed to hold a plurality of lawn sprinkler nozzles. These conventional racks are generally devoid of means to locate each of the sprinkler nozzles, so as to keep the sprinkler nozzles in an orderly manner. In addition, the conventional racks are not designed specifically for holding a specific type of lawn sprinkler nozzle.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rack which is designed specifically for holding a plurality of pistol-type lawn sprinkler nozzles.
The rack of the present invention comprises a top frame and a bottom frame. The top frame is provided with a plurality of long through slots parallel to one another. The long through slots are used to hold the barrels of a plurality of pistol-type lawn sprinkler nozzles. The bottom frame is provided with a plurality of locating slots corresponding in location to the long through slots of the top frame. Each locating slot is provided with a seat for locating the hand grip of a pistol-type sprinkler nozzle, and a confinement portion for confining the control lever of the pistol-type sprinkler nozzle.